


The Shrine in Whitestone

by Darrilshrugs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrilshrugs/pseuds/Darrilshrugs
Summary: I don’t know what this is, or really where it came from.Some morning mourning thoughts on Vex and Percy and the shrine to the Raven Queen in Whitestone.I don’t know if there’s more to this, or a story and these are the beats, or just it’s just a lazy list.Spoilers for Ep. 115





	The Shrine in Whitestone

She doesn’t ask him to come with her to the shrine. She says she is going, or wants to do so, and he makes the time to go with her.

* * *  
He never steps inside the shrine, never again. Eventually, she has a stone bench commissioned and placed near the entrance. There, he can wait patiently for her - writing and sketching, or in contemplative thought of his own. 

* * *  
He never asks what she does or says while she is inside the shrine. She shares if she wants to, and he listens. 

* * *  
The ravens begin to appear more regularly, and in greater number, he sometimes brings them treats, in the form of strips of meat or pieces of fruit. It’s not their fault, after all, that he still has substantial distaste for their matron.

* * *  
They have their first child. They bring her with them, and she stays with him while her mother takes her time. He walks in small circles, bobbing her gently against his chest and speaking to her, points at the jet-black birds that perch nearby or hop around in their wake. If she sleeps, he sits and holds her in quiet, or lays her on the bench next to him as he works.  
* * *  
She is grieving when she leaves the shrine. She always will be. The initial months, things are so raw. She emerges unsteady, the wounds reopened, face stained with tears. She goes to him, if she wants to, or leaves, if that’s what she needs at the time. 

* * *  
Time passes. She is still mourning him, and her loss of him, but things evolve. The feelings are still powerful, do not overwhelm. She emerges from the darkness of the small shrine into the light of day, and is greeted by a tableau of husband and child, bear and bird. 

* * *  
The first step towards one another is always hers, and while it does not dispel the pain and melancholy she carries, it makes them into something less sharp.  
She takes their daughter in her arms, and kisses her husband. She does not pass her sadness to them, and they are not trying to wash her feelings away. The emotions meet where they do; like jagged coast and gentle waves.


End file.
